


THE CURSED SWORD A Final Fantasy Story

by ori_j7



Series: Final Fantasy fan fic stories [1]
Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Final Fantasy - Freeform, Found Family, Magic, Martial Arts, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, sword play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ori_j7/pseuds/ori_j7
Summary: A sword enchanted with the ability to steal the essence of a deva, but cursed to take the bearer's soul, is hotly sought after by crown and the devas themselves. Can this found family who has the possession of sword, survive the ordeal? Or will they crumble under the pressure?
Series: Final Fantasy fan fic stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107098





	THE CURSED SWORD A Final Fantasy Story

THE CURSED SWORD A Final Fantasy Tale

PROLOGUE

INTERIOR 10-YEAR-OLD BOY’S ROOM - LATE AFTERNOON

Messy 10-year-old boy’s room with figurines and action dolls mounted on the shelf. The floor is littered with clothes and juice boxes. On the bed is a bored 10-year-old jumping up and down the bed. A firm knock on the door and in comes the kid’s father. The father has a paper bag underneath his arm.

FATHER

Clean up these clothes and I will give you a surprise.

The boy immediately perks up and begins to pick up the clothes.

BOY(while cleaning clothes)

Is it a game? The new Mario??

FATHER

No.

The boy enthusiastically finishes picking up the clothes. The boy hugs on his father clutching at the paper bag.

BOY

Gimme! Gimme!

The father hands over the paper bag and one of two books spill out. The boy apprehensively picks up the book.

BOY

The Cursed Sword? It doesn’t even have pictures in it. Do you have a Captain America comic book?

Father puts his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

FATHER

You should give this story a read. There’s sword fights, adventure, and not everyone makes it out alive.

BOY

Is there cussing??

FATHER

Well, some parts aren’t suitable for moms. Tell me what you think and I might let you read the other book.

Father swipes a bit of dust with one finger off a shelf. Shakes his head, sighs, and leaves the room. The boy sets the book down on the bed and begins playing with some action figures. After a couple of seconds, his gaze goes back to the book. He sets the toys down and cracks open the book.

SCENE 1

INT. CAVE- MIDDAY

Toby and his surrogate sister Leandra are exploring a medium lit cave. Leandra has custom made high beam goggles that help them see in the dark. The cave by itself would be completely dark if it wasn’t for an abundance of shining crystals. The crystals are giving off blue light, but they zero in on a red shining crystal. They nod in agreement that this is the crystal and Toby brings out a makeshift knife and digs into the crystal. The crystal breaks off from its base and they cautiously put it in their bag when suddenly they hear a loud roar. It appears as though a tyrannosaurus rex looking monster was watching them and is not pleased.

INT. BATTLE ARENA - MIDDAY

A fighting arena filled with scallywags chanting for blood and mayhem. A shirtless man named Canto is in the arena psyching himself up for the upcoming bout when the door on the opposite side of him opens. A large intimidating man with tattoos and kill scars enter the arena. Canto is not looking forward to the challenge.

INT. CAVE - MIDDAY

The tyrannosaurus rex looking monster has been chasing Toby and Leandra for a little bit. The creature stops, rears back his head and a collection of energy is forming at the mouth.

LEANDRA

It’s about to fire!!

The creature summons enough mana and then begins to fire a ball of concussive energy at the kids. To which they narrowly escape but the ball hits the top of an opening and causes their exit to collapse. They begin to run in a different direction.

  
  
  
  
  


INT. BATTLE ARENA - MIDDAY

Canto takes a few shots but begins to dominate the fistfight. Canto has more martial arts prowess and it’s clear his opponent is about to lose. His opponent lets out a whistle and 12 guys jump down from the stands and begin to charge at Canto. 

INT. CAVE - MIDDAY

The kids dodge getting bitten at and the occasional energy blast from the monster until they see another exit. They run to the exit but find it’s a cliff with over a hundred-foot drop.

INT. BATTLE ARENA - MIDDAY

Canto raises his right hand and a symbol on his hand lights up. A sword materializes in his hand and he summons Ramuh, Ramuh is an old man with a long beard and mustache. He is balding and wearing long flowing robes accompanied by a staff.

CANTO

Paralyze!!

Ramuh uses his staff to paralyze all 13 combatants. The audience begins to run away at the appearance of the summon as Canto runs up and punches each combatant down.

INT. CAVE - MIDDAY

Staring out the exit with very little time Toby turns to Leandra.

TOBY

You trust me?

LEANDRA

Nope!!!

They both smile as she holds on as they jump. Toby sprouts ginormous wings that are part feather and scale. They glide to the ground and the boy begins to convulse and writhe in pain.

LEANDRA

Remember who you are Toby. It’s ok, it’s alright. It’s me, Leandra. Everything’s fine, everything’s ok.

Toby calms down. Leandra takes the crystal out of the bag and they are both in awe and relieved that they managed to escape with the crystal mostly intact.

  
  


SCENE 2

INT. ARENA MANAGER’S OFFICE - MIDDAY

Canto enters a dirty insect filled office with filing cabinets in disarray. Piles of paperwork scattered with boxes of days-old take out littered throughout the office. Cid the manager is giving Canto a hard time.

CANTO

Just pay me the money and I’ll leave!

CID

I didn’t know you were that Deva capturer, I didn’t even think you were real. Anyways! The crowd wants blood,

they want a fistfight, not some jerk who can use magic at the whim. That’s cheating and I ain’t paying a red zeni, Canto!

CANTO

Cheating??!! Cid, your guy called 12 dudes to bust my head in--

As they’re arguing a man busts in with a gun. Canto and Cid turn silent as the guy reaches for the bag of prize money. As he begins to leave Canto uses his blessed haste spell.

CANTO

Hastaga!!

Canto catches the criminal with super speed, punches him, takes the prize money, looks back at Cid, smiles then runs away.

CID

Hey! That bastard took all his winnings!! Somebody stop him!!!

EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE BATTLE ARENA- MIDDAY

After a certain distance, he stops. Canto begins to grunt in pain and spit up a little blood. The curse mark also lights up for a moment.

CANTO(to the sword)

Yeah, yeah. You’ll have my soul or whatever the hell it is that you want. Let’s make it later than sooner, eh?

  
  
  
  
  
  


SCENE 3

EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE HUT- LATE AFTERNOON

Canto, Leandra, and Toby meet up outside of their home. Toby is especially excited to show Canto what they found and Canto is excited to talk about the prize money.

  
  


INT. INSIDE THE HUT/HOME- LATE AFTERNOON

Inside the hut are three rooms, a bedroom for Canto, a shared bedroom for Toby and Leandra, and a living space. It’s a little bit junky with clothes and dirty dishes. They have an outhouse out back but do we really care where they take a shit? They sit down at their only table to discuss their findings.

CANTO

With my winnings, we can finally go to the festival this year! I went once when I was a little--

LEANDRA(interrupting)

Canto, we got an ultima crystal!

CANTO

We’re going to be rich!!!!

Canto is in awe for a moment, then his expression becomes stern.

CANTO

Wait, Leandra, where did you get the crystal??

Toby and Leandra are pensive. They don’t want to disclose until finally-

TOBY

W-we went to the Barruda cave two hours from here-

CANTO

Damn it, Toby! I told you two to stay away from there! There are high-level monsters that you two fools--

LEANDRA

We can use the crystal to reforge the sword! It will decrease your summon time and maybe even lift your curse!

  
  


CANTO

Leandra, when it’s my time, it’s my time, no crystal or curse is going to change that!

Besides, if we sell the crystal, I won’t have to fight in shady arenas or other monsters, or even fricking Devas! That money will extend my life.

TOBY

Or you can transfer the sword to someone else like your dad did. They can carry the burden.

CANTO

We don’t mention my failure of a father figure in this house. Anyways, this sword is for fighting and trapping Devas,

who in their right mind would want to do that? Huh??

Toby has a look of yearning. It’s clear he has thoughts about using the sword.

TOBY

Please! We just care about you, you’re like a father...

CANTO(gets up from the table)

Older brother, you mean. And no, we’re selling the friggin’ thing and that’s final.

Leandra gets up and goes to her joint room. She is very frustrated with Canto and does not want to talk to him at the moment. There’s a knock at the door. Six people from the nearby village come with various goods including food and linen. They are aware that Canto has a variety of trapped Devas with various powers at his disposal and clearly want him to do a task for them.

VILLAGER

Please kind and glorious Canto--

CANTO

Uh huh.

VILLAGER

As you know, we’re in a bit of a drought and you, our local king--

CANTO

I told you not to call me that.

VILLAGER

Our crops are thirsty for your blessings! Please summon Leviathan so that we can have rain.

  
  
CANTO

Look, the food is nice and all, but I need the cold hard zeni. We talked about this--

Some of the villagers start to gasp as they notice a tyrannosaurus looking monster has appeared. They begin to back away as the monster roars. Toby, Canto, and Leandra jump out of the hut.

LEANDRA

It’s the monster that chased us out of the cave!

TOBY

It must’ve followed us home!

Canto calls upon his sword but Toby steps in front of him. He deepens his legs into a stance and puts his hands together. The head of Bahamut, a dragon-like creature, appears and begins to gather mana into his mouth. The monster begins to charge at the three. And just as it’s about to bite Toby, when Toby unleashes a blast that obliterates the monster. Toby begins to convulse a little more but then Canto puts his hand on Toby’s shoulder which calms him.

TOBY

If I ever lose control-

CANTO

Easy there Mr. Dramatic. Just don’t lose your shit.

Canto heads over to the crater and begins to mutter a prayer. The villagers join in. After a moment of prayer-

CANTO(to Villager)

Now let’s discuss my fee...

SCENE 4

INT. PALACE - NIGHT

A throne room with 20 guards, 10 on each side on standby. On the throne is a woman, the Queen, with fancy adornments. There are murals of past kings and queens with the current Queen prominent and in the center. She is awaiting news when a servant messenger finally arrives. The messenger is out of breath from running.

QUEEN

What have you discovered?

SERVANT(panting)

Yes… your grace… I have… news.

Queen is visibly annoyed but tolerating.

QUEEN

Yes??

Servant takes a quick swig of a potion and then instantly regains their composure. 

SERVANT

Your grace, the user of the Deva sword was spotted in a fighting arena In Ellsona.

He summoned Ramuh and was seen fleeing the area 20 minutes later. There’s also a report of the

Leviathan in the sky for the 2nd time this year over a patch of land 10 kilometers south of Burbur City. Could be a village.

The Queen makes a quick teeth sucking noise and the servant is dragged away. Commander Zerka, a man in high tech knight armor, and Officer Lanta, a woman in similar high tech knight armor, arrive in front of the Queen. They kneel.

QUEEN

Our fathers’ fathers and your mothers’ mothers have implanted with us the memory of fear, submission, hopelessness.

We are meat puppets to be played at as a whim from these all-powerful Devas.

Even if you gathered the ability to kill one, they’d just be reborn. But now we have a way to entrap them for good. 

We don’t need them. I will no longer see countrymen dance for the blessing of a Deva! God chose me as Queen and tasked

me with a mission. Eradicate all Devas! Break the legacy of bondage and become the one true rule!!

Commander Zerka, you will lead an expedition to the southern side of this country.

Convene at Burbur city and find this weapon, with or without the wielder!

ZERKA

Your grace.

Zerka bows. Lanta smirks at the queen for a moment, then bows. Zerka and Lanta begin to walk down a hallway, on their way to dinner.

ZERKA

I’m starving.

  
  


LANTA

We’re going to need 30 men and an assault tank.

ZERKA

I’m praying roasted duck. Maybe with mash potatoes and gravy.

LANTA

We have to assume he has a precognitive Deva, that he knows we’re coming. At the very least we have to expect an army of Devas.

ZERKA

I don’t want them to make steak again. They make it so well done, you’d need an orichalcum knife to cut it.

I want it bloody! I want to feel like I ripped the steak off the animal with my bare teeth and added a hint of lemon juice.

LANTA(takes a beat)

We’re going to need 40 men.

ZERKA

And two tanks!

LANTA

I’m going to hit the head.

As Lanta turns around a cold mist arises from her mouth.

SCENE 5

EXT. CANTO’S HUTT/HOUSE- EARLY MORNING

Canto, Toby, and Leandra finish packing a few bags as they’re traveling light. They set out on the road. On the way, they run into a few villagers that bow to Canto, he waves them away in annoyance. You see them take a break. Leandra is practicing a kick and Canto corrects her form. They begin walking again. Leandra takes out what looks like a smartwatch and then clicks on a handmade circular button on her belt, that unleashes two bots that look like hand-me-down-tech, that appear from subspace. They fly around as she tinkers with the watch.

EXT. WANTON VILLAGE - EARLY AFTERNOON

Canto, Toby and Leandra encounter a village along the way. They hear a loud crash and Toby goes to investigate. Canto pulls Toby near a tree to hide and Leandra follows suit. There’s a Deva by the name of Valefor, a large, avian creature notable for her dragon-like wings in front of the village. She has strong talons; some of her body is covered in red feathers and she has a long lizard-like tail. The villagers are frightened as Valefor just destroyed a home with a flap of her wings.

VALEFOR

It’s time. If you wish to remain protected through the fall I demand a tribute!!

VILLAGER

Lord Valefor! If you wait one more week! Just one more week, you can have first pick at our crops. Please-

Valefor flaps her wings again and another hutt is demolished. Toby gets up to do something but Canto shakes his head.

VALEFOR

You know what I want…

A girl no more the age of 13 stands up and raises her hand.

GIRL

I’ll go. I’ll be your servant. Please continue to protect these lands.

GIRL’S MOTHER

Yes! Please take my baby if it pleases you lord!! Please continue to protect these lands!!!

The girl and her mother bow to Valefor. Valefor lets out a snort. Valefor then lowers her wings.

VALEFOR

Come. Hold tight to my wings, if you fall then I shall acquire another slave from your village.

The girl climbs on board and Valefor takes off. Toby and Leandra are pissed.

TOBY

You should have let me do something!

CANTO

And do what? A fight could have demolished their village and it’s clear they have some sort of contract.

I’m not going to fight a Deva if I don’t have to.

LEANDRA

That poor girl’s mother…

The people of the village are trying to console the girl’s mother as she is crying.

EXT. BURBUR CITY GATES- LATE AFTERNOON EARLY NIGHT

Canto, Toby and Leandra reach the gate for Burbur City. They are met with guards and an official.

CANTO

Two kids under 12 and one adult.

OFFICIAL

The boy is 16 or 17 and the girl is over 14. Two adults and one under 17 for the festival weekend… $2,500 zeni.

TOBY

That’s over a third of what we have!

OFFICIAL

Guards…

CANTO

We’ll pay the money, no prob, there’s a place we can stay anyways.

OFFICIAL

Thank you for your patronage. If you cause a problem, you will be booted, if you are here past your 3 day stay without renewing

to one of our stay packages, you will be booted. We are at capacity for our homeless quotas, if you set up a makeshift home

without the proper papers, you will be booted. Here are your membership lanyards.

(Hands over red lanyards that give them passage)

I suggest you do not lose them. Any questions? No? You may enter.

As the sun is setting, Canto is looking for an affordable place to eat, Leandra and Toby are starstruck over the city. The parks, the high rise buildings, the fashion that people are wearing. The gang also notices a family getting kicked out of their home by the authorities. Leandra notes a building that has a tech store that she really wants to go to. Toby sees a busy magician’s shop.

TOBY

What’s up with that magician’s shop?

There’s a line out of the door with people waiting to be served.

CANTO

Believe it or not, instead of death matches, there are actually people who work with Devas.

They might bless a rabbit’s foot for a fee or the merchant might even be in servitude with the Deva.

TOBY

So the Deva gets a cut?

  
  


CANTO

Who knows, why are you so nosy? 

TOBY

When I blessed us with the Haste spell, I wasn’t expecting a reward. I know you charge the villagers,

but your life is on the line every time you use that sword. This, this just seems greedy or petty. Not unlike that awful bird Deva.

CANTO

You haven’t even been in the store, they could have a good deal on a genie or some shit.

TOBY

I mean, with-- my powers. Being a Deva… I just don’t want to be like them. Selfish and, I don’t know.

CANTO

You’re a good boy Toby. Focus on what you think is right. And don’t worry, if you mess up, I’ll kill you.

Canto jabs Toby’s arm. Toby lights up.

TOBY

If you live that long, old man!

CANTO

You mean big bro!

LEANDRA

There’s a molecule decoder in the shop that can help me expand my makeshift subspace!

I could afford to have an official subspace locker if you let me in on the bounties or tasks!!

CANTO

Let’s talk more over dinner, then we’ll meet my friend and then check out the first night of the festival.

Canto, Leandra, and Toby set down to have dinner. The restaurant is an open space with no clear door, just chairs and seat gazebo style. 

LEANDRA

So much meat!!!

Toby notices a child that looks obviously impoverished staring at him. Toby looks at Canto, Canto leans back in his chair and notices the child. With a look that says “Really?” Canto gives in and lets Toby give the child some food.

CANTO(stewing)

Order another round, I guess we’re rich.

(They finish the meal and Canto gets up.)

Ok, there’s someone I’d like y’all to meet.

SCENE 6

EXT. TOVA’S APARTMENT- LATE AFTERNOON ALMOST EVENING

Outside of a mid to small size apartment. A portly woman answers the door. Her name is Tova and this is her space.

TOVA

No. No way!

Canto unexpectedly coughs into a handkerchief and then hurriedly puts it away.

CANTO

Sorry, excuse me. Tova!!! Please put us up for the night! I will pay you what I owe you! I have a sweet item to pawn!

TOVA(arms crossed)

You owe me $20000 zeni! You know what, I bet if I check now there’s a price on your head…

Tova pulls out a round device with 9 slots. The device is an official subspace locker unlike the makeshift locker that Leandra created on her own. She clicks on one and a visual monitor rises from the slot. Leandra sees the official subspace locker and geeks out.

LEANDRA

Is that a subspace 9 locker??? I made one but I could only manage 5 slots worth of space.

(Peaks her head into the apartment and notices a gatling gun)

Omigods, is that an old repeating gun???

TOVA

It’s called a gatling gun. Now if you don’t mind leave-

Leandra heads into the apartment. It’s a medium-sized studio. There’s pictures of pinup girls and vacation islands. There’s a bed, bathroom, sofa, viewing screen , old wood table with two wooden chairs. Tova’s clothes are all over the sofa and wooden table. There’s a wall devoted to a gun rack of various guns including a large bow caster looking gun but there’s no nock. Leandra zeroes in on an assault rifle. She cocks the gun and chambers a bullet. She looks down the sights then begins to take apart the gun.

TOVA

Don’t touch Bertha! Be careful with that you little-

LEANDRA(still tinkering)

Hangonasec…

Leandra gets to a thin piece of metal, fines another chunk of metal or a fine rock. She uses this piece of material to further shave down the thin piece of metal and then quickly reassembles the assault rifle. Now she is able reload and chamber the assault rifle faster.

TOVA(inspecting the rifle)

How’d you…?

(Feels the weight, takes out clip and rechambers)

The stability’s off. It’ll fly right out of my hands.

Leandra goes through a pile of stuff and then finds a shoulder harness and hands it to Tova.

TOVA

A shoulder harness. That might work. The name’s Tova, kid.

LEANDRA

The name’s Leandra, nice to meet you, now what’s this do?

A montage of Leandra picking up items to be tinkered with. She sees a flash grenade and Tova snatches it from her hands. Leandra takes out her makeshift subspace locker and clicks on one of her five. Out comes a flash resistant goggles. Canto and Toby come inside and move Tova’s clothes to the side. After a while they start playing a card game. Leandra continues to talk over tech stuff. Leandra pulls out an invisibility cloak but it fritzs out and reflects the vision of whatever is standing in front of it like a mirror. Leandra sits down and tinkers with tech cloth.

TOVA(to Canto)

Alright, alright. Give me $5000 zeni now and you can stay one night.

CANTO

You got it. I have $3700 zeni.

Canto hands over the money and then looks outside as if he is studying the city. Tova shakes her head upset about the lack of money.

TOVA(to Leandra)

Gearhead! What got you into all this tech?

LEANDRA

I don’t know. Canto would bring home scraps and I’d tinker with it. Before… I would make stuff that

I wanted to use in a fight, but now, maybe I can open up a shop like that dude has down the street.

I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s fun to throwdown, but maybe I don’t have to.

TOVA

It’s not always fun to throwdown, got some scars to prove it, but yeah. You got some talent, maybe you

can aim higher than a shop. Maybe enlist in the kingdom, become an engineer. 

Leandra notices the big bowcaster type gun. She gestures to it.

LEANDRA

What’s up with this gun?

Party music throughout the city is now heard in the background.

TOVA

Be careful with that kiddo! Don’t want that going off right now. You can never be too prepared so..

CANTO(interrupting)

You guys hear that! It’s party time!! C’mon, let’s go!

  
  


SCENE 7

BURBUR CITY FESTIVAL - NIGHT

Tova is reluctant as it’s just another festival, but the other three win out and Tova joins. Outside you see a parade of jovial and scantily clad men and women. They’re throwing shiny trinkets like mardi gras. One part of the parade is even throwing out high zeni coins. Cut to the four at a tavern. Tova and Canto have drink in hand with a woman on their laps. Canto says something foul and the woman on his lap is offended, slaps him and leaves. The woman on Tova’s lap is confused and asks Tova what was up. Tova whispers the thing Canto said. The woman on her lap gets offended, slaps Tova and leaves. Toby can’t stop laughing. Cut to outside the tavern, there’s carnival games and one of them is a shoot out. Tova takes one of the guns and makes a perfect bullseye every time. The game runner begrudgingly hands over a plush moogle toy, which is a small cat-like creature with cute pink bat-like wings, covered in white fur, and a red nose. Soon after there’s fireworks going off. A person with a camera offers to take their picture with the fireworks in the background. Tova flips a coin to the person and they exchange the picture.

SCENE 8

TOVA’S APARTMENT - EARLY MORNING

Canto is snoring away. Toby, Tova and Leandra are awake. There’s an open slot near the hilt of the sword and the sword itself. Leandra moves the ultima crystal near the slot and the markings on the sword light up. Leandra and Toby look at each other

LEANDRA

This has got to work.

Toby, Tova and Leandra leave for the blacksmith shop.

EXT. BURBUR STREET ON THE WAY TO THE BLACKSMITH - EARLY MORNING

There are buildings and bazaars happening on the street, even on top of some of the garbage from the festival.

TOVA

I can get you a deal with the blacksmith, but I don’t understand. Wouldn’t powering up the sword make the curse worse?

LEANDRA

We have to try. I think powering up the sword will extend his life and make the summons stronger.

TOVA(to Toby)

You kids really care about that bozo, huh?

TOBY

Even though he’s a crab monster, he cares too. 

INT. A CAVE - AT DUSK

TOBY V.O.

When I was little, I was living alone in a cave. I’d wake up to food near my bed, not realizing

I was transforming at night, scrounging. 

Five year old wild Toby is seen eating fruit near a makeshift bed, Toby hears a noise and instinctually changes into Bahamut.

TOBY V.O.

A village nearby put a price on my head, “Kill the mighty Bahamut!” It was Canto who responded. 

Canto appears and draws his sword. Canto dodges a tail swipe, then dodges a bite from Bahamut. Bahamut charges a small mana blast which Canto narrowly escapes from.

TOBY V.O.

We fought for a while but then he wounded me and I transformed back into a kid. I don’t think he wanted to kill some 5 or 6 year old. 

Canto manages to wound Bahamut by digging his sword into one of Bahamut’s hands. Bahamut quickly changes back into Toby and Toby is frightened holding his hand backing away from Canto. Canto drops the sword, rips the bottom of his shirt to wrap around the boy’s hand.

TOBY V.O.

I was scared and didn’t know how I got hurt, and I didn’t trust Canto, until he pretty much bribed

me with chocolate. I think that may have been the first time I ever ate chocolate.

Toby refuses help, looks like he might try to run away. Canto goes to his bag and gets out a chocolate bar. Toby sniffs it and starts eating it while Canto dresses the wound.

  
  
  


EXT. BURBUR STREET ON THE WAY TO THE BLACKSMITH - EARLY MORNING

TOBY.

So he took me in. Been with him since.

LEANDRA

Ramuh, that wizard looking Deva, paralyzed my village and we were sold off to slavers and the black market. 

EXT. DIRT ROAD AWAY FROM LEANDRA’S VILLAGE - NIGHT

A crate full of tied up people including a 7 year old Leandra is on the move. Ramuh is ahead floating above the carriage. An arrow is shot at Ramuh and he blocks it with his staff.

LEANDRA V.O.

Canto was part of a raiding party that stopped the last shipment and defeated Ramuh. I was in that last shipment. 

Canto pops out and Ramuh casts paralyze, but being prepared for Ramuh, Canto uses a mirror which reflects paralyze back at Ramuh. Ramuh falls to the ground. Canto and the other raiders untie the people, who promptly run away with their family members. No one collects Leandra which Canto notices.

LEANDRA V.O.

Canto asked where my parents were. I told him my parents were taken before I was. He said I could stay with him until I found my parents. 

Canto talks and tries to reassure 7 year old Leandra.

EXT. BURBUR STREET ON THE WAY TO THE BLACKSMITH - EARLY MORNING

LEANDRA

It’s been 7 years, but I’ll find them again… How’d you meet Canto?

TOVA

Well… I met him during an escort mission.

EXT. ON THE ROAD- MIDDAY

Tova is leaning against a carriage with 2 other mercenaries. Canto is trying to entertain the client’s son with juggling apples, the client’s son punches him in the balls.

EXT. BURBUR STREET ON THE WAY TO THE BLACKSMITH - EARLY MORNING

TOVA

He’s a jackass.

They make it to the blacksmith shop. Toby and Leandra are hopeful, but nervous.

INT. BLACKSMITH SHOP - EARLY MORNING

Inside the blacksmith shop you can see various weapons on the wall including Squall’s gunblade and Cloud’s ragnarok sword. They present the sword and the ultima crystal.

BLACKSMITH

Let’s see here.

(Takes out an appraiser’s magnifying lens.)

Who’d you kill to get this crystal?

TOBY

A dinosaur.

Leandra shakes her head. Gives him the shut up look.

TOVA

We’ll give you 10% of the crystal if you bond it with the sword.

BLACKSMITH

15%.

TOVA

Deal.

The blacksmith cuts off his portion and then begins his work. The time lapses into early afternoon. When he finishes fitting and bonding the crystal the sword lets out a brilliant light that envelops the shop for just a moment.

INT. TOVA’S APARTMENT- SAME MOMENT AS THE SWORD LIGHTING UP

The cursed mark on Canto’s hand changes and it wakes him up.

CANTO(looks at hand)

Whuh? Damn, still drunk.

  
  
  
SCENE 9

EXT. OUTSIDE OF BLACKSMITH’S SHOP/ BURBUR STREET - AFTERNOON

Toby, Tova and Leandra leave the blacksmith shop when a gigantic portal opens in front of them. Out steps a beast at 8 ft tall. It has a fiery aura, large horns, hoofs, hands with sharpened claws, leather looking pants and a gold nose ring. This creature is the fire god known as Ifrit. Next steps out a shorter demonic looking creature. It’s skin is black and red and its bat looking wings were spread out initially but the creature wraps its wings around its torso as if it is a suit. The creature has a long tail that lashes back and forth. This devilish looking creature is known as Diabolos.

TOVA

That’s Ifrit and Diabolos!!! Why are these Devas together??!!

IFRIT(to Toby)

Bahamut! What are you doing with the cursed sword?

(Looks at Tova and Leandra and snickers.)

I heard you were playing ‘house’ with some humans. I didn’t realize you were their dog! Ha!

TOBY

My name’s not Bahamut and this is my family!

IFRIT

Family?

(Lets out a hearty laugh.)

A Deva needs not family. A Deva has servants and tithings!

DIABOLOS

Enough! We’re here to break that sword. Give it to me and I will spare your lives. I will not repeat myself.

LEANDRA

How’d you find us? The signal wasn’t that far reaching.

IFRIT

A little birdie told us where to look, haha! If you want more information, then I demand a sacrifice, one arm will do.

DIABOLOS

I tire of these games. Bahamut! I care not for this human shell. You will be reborn anew!

Diabolos casts death on Toby and above Toby’s head is a timer that starts with 666 and begins to countdown. Tova pulls out a gun and starts shooting at Diabolos but a fire golem appears in front of Diabolos. The golem belongs to Ifrit and he cackles more as he summons more fire golems. Toby gets into a lower stance and brings his arms together. The Bahamut head appears and he’s charging mana for a blast. This naturally causes a commotion and people run away.

EXT. OUTSIDE OF TOVA’S APARTMENT - SAME TIME AS THE BATTLE HAPPENING  
  


Canto notices the commotion and can see it’s Ifrit. He begins running against the crowd.

EXT. BURBUR STREET

Tova is blowing away golems and Leandra charges Diabolos with the cursed sword. She’s stopped halfway and begins to be sucked backwards by a gravity well. Diabolos controls gravity and aims his control towards the ground. The ground raises into sharp spikes and Diabolos creates another gravity well in front of the spikes causing Leandra to fly forward. Leandra digs the sword into the ground as she holds on and activates her subspace locker. Out comes two small flying mechanical droids. As the droids get sucked in they shoot the ground to break up the spikes. Toby is finished charging and fires off a shot at Diabolos. Diabolos erects an energy shield and blocks the shot. Leandra takes a pair of goggles and analyzes Diabolos’ shield.

LEANDRA

That took down 80% of his shields!!

Toby looks up and sees his count is now at 100. He’s not sure he can pull off another shot when the cursed sword is lifted up in the air and is caught by Canto.

CANTO(to Diabolos)

Only one of us can be devilishly handsome.

TOVA

I’m shooting you next! Just fight the bastard already!!!

Diabolos throws a gravity well on top of the four and it begins to pin them all down to the ground. 

CANTO

Cactuar!!

Canto summons Cactuar, a giant cactus man that gets into a mid running pose. It has big black eyes and a black mouth agape is if it is about to shout something. It runs for a second and then unleashes 1,000 needles launched at Diabolos which then breaks Diabolos’ guard. Canto immediately uses Hastaga and buries the sword in Diabolos’ chest. The countdown stops at 5 and then vanishes. The cursed sword absorbs Diabolos. Canto examines the sword for a moment and then turns to Ifrit.

CANTO

Well Ifrit? We going to keep going?

The royal company appears with Zerka and Lanta approaching at the head. Ifrit not wanting to fight two sides at the same time prepares to retreat.

IFRIT

Human, I will enjoy the day when you will finally lick my hooves. I will see you soon.

Ifrit teleports away. The two droids go back into Leandra’s locker. Canto looks at the sword with it’s new sheen and crystal embedded into the sword.

CANTO

What did you guys do??!! I thought we were going to pawn this crystal!

Before Toby or Leandra can speak, the royal company approaches.

  
  


SCENE 10

EXT. BURBUR STREET - AFTERNOON

Thirty plus people in the royal army show up, a few on futuristic bikes, most on foot in standard armor, and in front on horses is Zerka in a techie armor, and Lanta in techie armor as well. Zerka addresses Canto and the others.

ZERKA

I thank you for your service.

One of the army on foot presents a black stick horizontally. This stick will display an image as large as a screen at a movie theatre. 

ZERKA

A high honor has been bestowed upon you. The queen wishes to speak to you directly.

A large image is displayed from the black stick. It’s the Queen.

QUEEN(to Canto)

Valiant warrior…

TOVA

Valiant??

QUEEN

I have just witnessed you at arms, defeating Diabolos, making him your own is quite the remarkable feat. 

LEANDRA

He didn’t do it alone!

LANTA

Silence! We will not brook another interruption!

Lanta stares at Toby intently. Toby looks at her as if he’s seen her somewhere before but can’t place it. Lanta looks as if she is about to say something but the Queen continues.

QUEEN

It’s quite alright. I welcome all three of you with open hands. We value what you bring to the kingdom.

  
  


CANTO

Three? Lady I ain’t bringing anything to the table. The four of us are walking away.

QUEEN

Walking away??!! I am your queen!! Your will is my will. You will come to the palace, your sword will

be examined for use of the kingdom! Your countrymen need you! Give us the sword and surrender that Deva!!

LEANDRA

If you hurt my family I’ll kill you!!

ZERKA

Ha! Don’t make promises you can’t keep.

QUEEN

Ordained by birth, it has been my charge to rule. These Devas are but an obstacle, in the end, a trial to overcome.

I can give you riches for your service or I will make a chalice from your skull. That deva must perish and your sword

pledged to my service! Ask yourself, do you choose the perseverance of life? Or will you damn yourself?

CANTO

Let me talk this over with my family.

Canto turns around, mutters something quietly, taps himself, Tova, Leandra and Toby on the shoulder.

LANTA

Wait, what’s he doing?

Four yellow to orange birds the size of horses called Chocobo appear and Canto and the others quickly mount the Chocobos.

CANTO

Run away!!!

The Chocobo run at astonishing speeds enough to stay ahead of the bikes but not enough to completely lose the army. They make it out of the city but the army persists. They approach a nearby dense forest. Canto leads them into the forest.

CANTO

Split up and meet back near the entrance in 20 minutes!! 

SCENE 11

EXT. LUSH GREEN FOREST- LATE AFTERNOON

The army splits up as well. Zerka and ten knights took the route Canto did, Lanta is following Toby with a few men, the rest of the army splits up to capture Tova and Leandra. 

The time limit on the Chocobos end and Zerka and his men catch up and surround Canto. The army raise their guns at Canto. Canto looks more confident than he should despite the odds.

ZERKA

I must admit, I’m curious as to why a moor like you received the sword.

CANTO

Life’s not fair. I don’t get why a dick like you gets to wear such shiny armor.

ZERKA

How did the sword come to be? Why is it in your hands??

CANTO

All you need to know is this isn’t going to go your way. Leave me and mine alone and I won’t have to give you

that spanking you so desperately need.

ZERKA

Does that really work? Do the Devas laugh or crumble to your “wit”?

(Zerka gets off his horse and walks toward Canto)

We use the finest technology when facing a Deva or a magical being of certain levels. My suit can reach incredible

speeds and is heavily damage resistant. Yet the best we can do is a stalemate. No more of that! You will yield the sword to me,

or I will take it from your corpse.

CANTO

Hastaga!!

Canto moves in super speed and manages to cut each of the armies’ guns in half. Zerka realizes what he is doing, presses a button to access speed and blocks a direct attack from Canto. The two sword fight at super speed but appear to be evenly matched. Zerka having a more regal style while Canto appears less conventional.

CANTO

So you have a few tricks up your sleeve. What’s it going to take for you to leave us alone?

ZERKA

Relinquish the sword and I might spare your life. Prostrate yourself, now! My sword is made of orichalcum, one of

the hardest substances known to man. Give up now, I don’t want to break the sword fighting a simpleton.

The army men see them standing there talking at high speeds. It sounds like a tape recorder at 5x speed. One army man looks at the other as if he might understand, the other man shrugs in confusion. 

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST - LATE AFTERNOON

Lanta and her men catch up to Toby. Toby squares up to fight unafraid. Lanta gets off her horse and then a cold mist arises from her mouth. She freezes the army that followed her, materializes an ice bo and then smashes the army.

  
  


TOBY

You’re like me!!

LANTA

I am Shiva. I took this vessel a couple years ago to gather information on the kingdom. They want to wage a war on

us Devas just because they weren’t born special. Ifrit and I are working together to end this madness.

My question to you is, why haven’t you destroyed the sword, Bahamut?

TOBY

It’s my fa- brother’s sword! He raised me and he taught me how to fight!

SHIVA

There’s no need for that. You are a deva. The mighty god of the sky! Why slum it with these humans?

Wealth and power is your destiny.

TOBY

I am human and I don’t grovel in front of you Devas! There were times when I thought my brother was

being greedy whenever a village asks for favors, but he never lorded it over us like you would. You treat us like slaves

and I won’t stand for that!!

SHIVA

I see.

(Shiva takes a moment, then raises her bo.)

You’re no better than the kingdom, but instead of jealousy, lies stupidity. I will kill your vessel so that

you can be free of its shackle Bahamut.

Shiva blows a mist of cold, Toby manifests a wing to block the mist. It turns his wing into solid ice. Toby breaks away with some pain from his wing. They begin to fight. Toby tries to avoid the bo as best he can. Little does Shiva know, a small surveillance droid is above the air, witnessing everything she just did.

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST- LATE AFTERNOON

Tova is having a shootout with some of the army. She is winning, but she keeps needing to find new cover.

TOVA

Canto, if I make it through this, I’m going to put a bullet in your ass!!

Tova puts on the goggles that Leandra gave her and throws a stun grenade. The army men are stunned and Tova runs away into a better position and begins to snipe the army.

EXT. A LOCATION SOMEWHAT CLOSE TO TOVA- LATE AFTERNOON

Leandra’s droids are up in the air and have visual on the army people tailing her. Leandra is able to see the battlefield on her smart watch. She sneaks behind them and is able to put two small devices on their guns. She sneaks away and then taps a button. The guns explode injuring three of the army people. She pilots her droids and shoots and injures two more army people. Two army people catch her and she uses martial arts to beat them to their surprise. Leandra sneaks away from the few remaining army people and runs towards Tova’s area.

  
  


EXT. THE LOCATION IN THE FOREST WHERE TOBY AND SHIVA ARE FIGHTING - LATE AFTERNOON

Toby and Shiva are having a close fight when a few army men surround them.

SHIVA

Men! Disengage, this one’s mine!

The men don’t disengage. They raise their weapons at Shiva and Toby. Shiva has a small communication device and she clicks its button behind her. Shiva and a tired Toby are tazed. They capture both of them.

SCENE 12

EXT. THE LOCATION IN THE FOREST WHERE CANTO AND ZERKA ARE FIGHTING - LATE AFTERNOON

They bring a bound Toby and Shiva to Zerka’s location. Canto and Zerka stop fighting. Canto is trying to think of a possible solution but he can’t think of one.

ZERKA

Why is Lanta bound, soldier??

Soldier presents a clip of Shiva using ice powers. Zerka is surprised.

ZERKA

You’re one of them?? I enjoyed a sheppard’s pie with you, a deva?? Are there other Devas in our kingdom?

Are. There. More of you??!!!

Shiva remains silent. She is defiant looking.

ZERKA

No matter. I think we found our first martyr. 

(To Canto.)

Drop your sword or I will slit your boy’s throat!

Zerka holds his sword to Toby’s throat. Toby is scared yet willful.

TOBY

Don’t listen to this Fuckwad!!!

  
  


INT. THE BOY’S BEDROOM - LATE AFTERNOON

The boy surprised by the cuss word looks up and looks around to see if anybody knows what he just read. Renewed with interest the boy eagerly gets back into the book.

EXT. THE LOCATION OF WHERE CANTO AND ZERKA WERE FIGHTING - LATE AFTERNOON

TOBY 

Don’t let him have the sword!

Zerka begins to cut Toby’s throat, enough to draw a little blood, Canto throws his sword down.

CANTO

Okay! Okay! Just stop hurting him. You can have the stupid sword!

EXT. THE LOCATION OF THE SHOOTOUT WITH TOVA

Tova gets corned near a cliff. She has run out of maneuverability. Just as Leandra comes to help, it looks like Tova has been shot off the cliff. The remaining army people capture Leandra and radio in to Zerka.

INT. IFRIT’S DECADENT DWELLINGS

We get a glimpse of Ifrit’s house or palace if you will. He has a fancy chair made out of bones, paintings and statues of himself looking heroic. There are men and women servants. A man is feeding Ifrit grapes while another presents a message device. It plays back the last couple seconds before Shiva is captured.

IFRIT

Hmmn. Sounds like I’m going to have to crash a party. No doubt Shiva will enact that plan. Tomorrow will be most exciting!

(To servants.)

Where’s my wine wench?? There’s no way I’m doing this sober! Need to start drinking today!!! Wine!!!!! Wine!!!!!!

Servant comes over with wine, pours it slowly into Ifrit’s mouth. Ifrit spits it out.

IFRIT

Merlot????!!!! I ought to have you flogged!

SCENE 13

INT. PALACE HALLWAY - MORNING

Canto, Toby and Leandra are shackled and are led to a point in the hallway to meet the Queen half way. The army people bow and make Toby, Leandra and Canto bow. The queen raises her hand and the army people stand.

QUEEN

All rejoice! We have a new weapon which will help us in our plight against the Devas!!

In celebration we will have a banquet and two deva executions!!

The army and people in the palace cheer.

  
  


CANTO

I’ll figure something out.

LEANDRA

We’re doomed.

SHIVA (to Queen)

You can kill this vessel, but I will be reborn!

QUEEN

And we will be waiting, sword in hand. To the dungeon with them!

INT. DUNGEON - AFTERNOON

Dank, with many jail cells. There are several torture devices on display including an iron maiden. Leandra and Shiva’s things are in another cell. Toby is pacing in his cell, afraid to make a move knowing that all the palace guards are not far away. They have Canto strapped to a torture table. They start off simple with Canto and use a shock device. They shock him and he screams in pain. Zerka appears in causal apparel eating an apple. Completely unfazed by the torture, it seems like another wednesday to him.

ZERKA(eating)

How do you unlock the sword? What’s the password?

CANTO(pained)

It’s a cursed sword! My father cursed me with it.

(Panting in pain.)

The curse is going to die, with me.

Zerka gestures and the guard tortures Canto some more.

  
  


LEANDRA

Coward!! Fight me!!!

ZERKA

This one has spirit.

(Finishes apple.)

Tell me, little girl, how well can you balance a plate? You’ll be trained to be an obedient little servant,

as we have our mercies. Do you know how to curtsy? Has this moor taught you any etiquette?

Leandra spits in Zerka’s face. Zerka laughs while wiping his face.

ZERKA

You’re like a stallion, I can’t wait to break you in. You will be calling me “sir” in no time. Well, I hope

you do struggle a bit. I look forward to the one day, where the light of hope leaves your eyes and you serve me a plate of crumb apple pie.

With a glass of milk.

GUARD(to Zerka)

Sir, it’s Shiva. She’s iced up her cell.

ZERKA

Well? Use a flamethrower!

A guard gets a flamethrower, uses it on Shiva’s cage and it’s revealed that there was one layer in front of the jail. The layer melts and cracks off to reveal Shiva sitting in a corner with her head in her lap and in the center of the jail is an ice sculpture of herself.

ZERKA

What a useless gesture. 

SCENE 14

INT. DUNGEON - LATE AFTERNOON

Two guards are watching the prisoners. Three more guards enter and collect Toby and Shiva leaving their jail cells open. Shiva’s ice sculpture is still there. Canto is on the ground of his cell, badly hurt from his torture. Leandra runs to the front of her cell.

LEANDRA

Where are you taking my brother?!! Where are you taking my brother??!! Answer me!!

The guards say nothing as they exit with Toby and Shiva. Leandra looks to her right and notices one guard is slumped over on the ground. The other guard investigates and suddenly, he sees an image of himself, then the image begins to fritz. Tova opens her invisibility cloak and gun butts the guard unconscious. 

TOVA

I thought you said you fixed the refraction problem.

Tova collects the guard’s keys.

LEANDRA

The cloak lasted more than a minute, didn’t it? Tova, How’d you escape the fall?

Tova tries each key until it opens Canto’s cell.

TOVA

Remember the big gun that looks like it shoots arrows?

  
  


LEANDRA

Yeeeeaaahh…

Tova sits Canto up. Canto is barely responsive as Tova makes him sip a healing potion.

  
  


TOVA

I had put it in my subspace locker. It’s a one shot parachute gun.

LEANDRA

A what???

TOVA

Can never be too careful.

(Helps up Canto.)

You drank the last of my curaga. $10,000 zeni.

  
  


CANTO

Put it on my tab. Shiva has got to be planning something. Both her and Toby could’ve massacred those guards

if they wanted to. Well,Toby’s too nice…

Tova unlocks Leandra’s cell. Leandra takes keys to grab her stuff out of the cell.

LEANDRA

So what are we going to do?

CANTO

There’s definitely going to be chaos in a minute. When I give the signal, run to the right hand corner of

the yard where they’ll be holding the executions. Otherwise it will be tricky to get to you later.

TOVA

What’s the signal?

CANTO

I’m going to yell out… “Signal”...

SCENE 15

EXT. PALACE COURTYARD - NIGHT

The palace courtyard has shrubbery that are landscaped to look like swords and shields, but they look like the 8bit versions of that. There are 100 audience members in attendance with more than half the field left over. The guards are on either side of the audience members. The Queen arrives and the audience cheers with excitement. The Queen lifts up the cursed sword and the audience cheers louder. This won’t be a boring commencement, there will be blood tonight. Three guards arrive with the captive Toby and Shiva. The audience boos. A line of army people reveal to be a firing squad. Zerka comes jovially to host the execution. Canto, Tova and Leandra sneak to some bushes behind the audience, waiting to make a move.

SHIVA(to Toby)

You can break us free! Use your power!!

Toby is wrestling with his deva form, his body morphing yet slightly. He remembers all the times he kept his power under wraps and teachings from Canto. He is close, yet unable to change. A guard gun butts Toby in the back of the head. It stuns Toby and keeps him from changing.

ZERKA(to Shiva)

You are a traitor to your country and you will not be given a grave, nor afforded the right to last words.

(To Toby)

Boy, what are your last words??

  
  


TOBY

When’s the last time you opened a door with your own hands, Queen? Huh? I have seen people terrorized by Devas

with no protection in sight. All this about your countrymen! You only protect the rich! You people are no better than the Devas!!

You have no idea how the people in your kingdom are really living! 

ZERKA

Silence! 

Zerka gives a nod, and the firing squads lift their guns, aim at Shiva. Toby looks worriedly at Shiva.

SHIVA(to Toby)

It’s up to you now.

ZERKA

Fire!!!

The firing squad shoots Shiva and she breaks apart into ice pieces. 

INT. DUNGEON- SAME TIME AS THE FIRING SQUAD

In Shiva’s dungeon where the ice sculpture is, it begins to crack slowly but surely.

EXT. PALACE COURTYARD - NIGHT

The crowd cheers as Shiva has been shot to pieces. This sets Toby off as he roars and begins to change into his full Bahamut form. As Toby is beginning to go berserk, Zerka yells at the firing squad.

ZERKA

Fire you idiots!!! Don’t just stand there.

The scared squad line up to fire, but it’s already too late. Toby’s straps have broken, he is levitated into the air as their guns miss, and Bahamut a giant dragon with massive wings, arms and legs the size of a human man, appears. Bahamut roars and decimates the firing squad.

  
  


ZERKA

Evacuate the queen!!!!

Canto calls for the cursed sword and it dematerializes from the Queen’s hand. At the same time a teleportation ring opens up and it is Ifrit, drunk and loving it, with an army of fire golems. Chaos. The audience already scared and running away from Bahamut now have an army of fire golems to contend with. People get knocked down and trampled, the army tries to assemble but they’re in disarray. A group of guards manage to get the Queen out of harm’s way as Zerka begins to engage Bahamut. The middle of the courtyard is littered with the army, people screaming and fire golems attacking anything that moves. Canto’s original plan was to lure the army to a strategic corner, now he has to improvise and head to the center.

  
  


SCENE 16

INT. CORRIDOR TO ESCAPE ROUTE - NIGHT

The Queen is running down a hallway when her guards are frozen into a block of ice. The Queen takes a step and pivots backwards to surprisingly catch the ice bo. An exhausted looking Shiva is the one intending to strike the Queen. Light tech armor begins to arm the Queen.

SHIVA

You killed a double I made. I’m the real deal. You should resign to your fate.

QUEEN

You goaded the boy into becoming a full Deva and pulled in Ifrit just so you could have a go at me.

I wager you used a considerable amount of power to get to this point and that’s why you attacked me with a bo instead of freezing me.

Queen throws off the bo and takes a rapier from subspace. Takes a stance.

QUEEN

What will happen first? Will you regain your powers or will I drill a hole in your neck? Come, earn this kill. En garde!! 

Shiva and the queen begin to duel but the Queen seems to be dominating the fight, all Shiva can do due to exhaustion is block and fail to counterattack. The queen is more spry than she lets on and is dodging the bo attacks with minimal effort.

EXT. PALACE COURTYARD - NIGHT

At the far end near the edge of the courtyard, Tova is shooting golems and army people. Leandra is closer to the center in the thick of it, where army and golems are fighting each other. Leandra drop kicks a guard into golem which tries to eat him and uses her droids to shoot another golem apart. In the center is Canto, fighting and making a cleared circle so that he can make his summon appear.

CANTO(as loud as possible)

Signal!!!!!

TOVA

Now???!! Damn it!!!

Tova has 60 seconds to make it to the center of the courtyard where Canto is and where Leandra is almost there. Tova run and guns, shoots some golems, jumps over some kneeling army people, use some army people as shields and then body slam a fire golem. An army person has Tova at gunpoint when Leandra hits the army person on the head. Tova and Leandra high five right as Canto shouts his summon.

CANTO

Alexander!!!!

A large mechanical looking robot that resembles a fortress with a crown on its head appears. It is regal and majestic.

ALEXANDER(booming voice)

Submit!!!!

Everyone in a big radius except for Bahamut and Zerka as they are too far away and Canto as he is the summoner, kneels. As Tova and Leandra are at the center where the summon is, they are protected by a pool of light. Everyone else stays kneeling as Canto uses hastaga to get to Zerka and Bahamut. 

LEANDRA

Wait!!

Leandra is struggling to stand and is slowly getting up. Tova struggles to move, but manages to hand Leandra a gun.

Cut to the upper courtyard where Zerka and Bahamut are fighting. Zerka is dodging Bahamut’s strikes with speed. Canto arrives and Bahamut turns around. Bahamut roars at Canto and then Canto blocks a strike from a sped up Zerka. Zerka and Canto begin to clash. Fighting each other while dodging Bahamut’s strikes and mana blasts. This time Canto is doing a better job matching up with Zerka as he begins to get the upper hand. You see several after images of Zerka and Canto as the fight intensifies. Canto has had enough and it’s time for his ace in the hole.

CANTO

Limit Break!!!!

Canto’s speed doubles as Zerka can only defend.

CANTO

Odin!!!!

With increased speed, he is able to summon Odin, a demonic looking knight with horns, a long, curved scimitar and a cape. Odin mimics Canto’s movements and Canto makes a downward slash at Zerka, which Odin’s scimitar strikes Zerka’s sword, shatters it and slices Zerka’s chest plate.

Cut to the lower courtyard, submit has begun to wear off but Tova is protected by the pool of light from Alexander still. Leandra is able to stand up straight. Some of the army head to the corridor where the queen is. The golems aren’t moving as their flames are now out.

  
  
SCENE 17

INT. CORRIDOR TO ESCAPE ROUTE - NIGHT

The Queen and Shiva are still fighting, but mist arises from Shiva’s mouth and it seems she’s regained some magic power. Shiva splits her bo into two, binds the Queen’s fencing arm, freezes the arm, then shatters it. The Queen yells in pain, but a cadre of army people show up and begin shooting at Shiva. The Queen rolls toward the army as Shiva erects a shield and then a wall to escape, failing to kill the Queen.

EXT. PALACE COURTYARD - NIGHT

Zerka, speechless over his sword being broken, can’t stumble away from Canto fast enough. But before Canto can give a finishing blow, Bahamut grabs Canto and lifts him up in the air. Odin disappears. Bahamut begins to squeeze Canto and gather mana in its mouth to fire a blast.

CANTO

Remember… who you are!! You’re my son, Toby!!!!

Bahamut stops, calms down and then dissipates. As Bahamut dissipates, you see behind him, Zerka with a standard sword missing Bahamut. It would have hit Bahamut had he not changed back into Toby, but the strike is inline with Canto and Zerka manages to impale Canto mid air. They hit the ground with a skid, Canto holding Zerka’s sword, stopping him from slicing Canto open.

ZERKA

Don’t worry, your “son” is going to follow you to hell in just a moment!!

TOBY(tackling Zerka)

No!!!

Toby tries to fight Zerka but it’s clear he’s exhausted from transforming. 

ZERKA

What? Out of juice? 

CANTO

I’m sorry.

Canto raises his hand, begins to chant. The cursed mark disappears from Canto’s hand and appears on Toby’s hand. Toby has the cursed sword in hand just in time to block Zerka’s strike. Toby uses hastaga and begins to overwhelm Zerka as he is even faster than Canto. Toby raises one hand and a smaller Bahamut head quickly appears and fires a shot. The beam appears to be firing in slow motion as Toby is aggressively attacking Zerka into the direction of the beam. Zerka can see this but cannot maneuver a way out of it. Then with even greater speed, Toby moves to the other side of Zerka, fires off another Bahamut blast and Zerka is now pincered between two blasts. Time resumes and Zerka is caught in the explosion.

Toby, exhausted, drops to one knee. From the smoke arises Zerka, armor completely tattered, one arm is clearly mangled and useless. He lifts up a sword to strike a tired Toby.

ZERKA

When you reincarnate, I will find you and kill you again!

Zerka is shot through the chest by Leandra.

LEANDRA

What did I say about my family!!!

Zerka falls to the floor dead. Leandra goes to hug Toby. Ifrit reappears and stands over Canto.

IFRIT

Look how the tables have turned. You’ll make a great pet once trained.

Leandra fires off a shot, but Ifrit has a barrier shield. He turns Canto into a golden egg and then swallows it. Ifrit opens a teleportation portal and laughs as he exits. Tova catches up to Toby and Leandra. Toby gets up, taps the shoulder of himself, Leandra and Tova. Chocobo appear and they ride away from the castle.

On the way to Burbur town Tova finally asks what happened.

TOVA

What happened to Canto?

TOBY

That bastard Ifrit took him. But I vow to get him back. No matter what!

Leandra, Toby and Tova ride off into the sunrise as they head back to Burbur town. 

  
  
  
  
  


EPILOGUE

INT. 10 YEAR OLD BOY’S BEDROOM - NIGHT

The boy closes the book and pumps his fist in the air.

BOY

That was awesome! I hope I can read the sequel! But there’s another book.

Boy looks at the back of the book.

BOY

It’s a different story.

The book reads, “The Power of Shara’s Fists: A Final Fantasy Tale”.

The end. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
